


Indulgence

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: tumblr drabbles [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Culture, Dust Baths, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: The flagship was quite militant in design, but Sendak had allowed a dust-bathing chamber with a luxurious sight to the open space. A perk of being a High Commander, though Sendak only used it on the rarest occasion such as this one. The tub was made out of dark polished stone that reflected the stars. And the bathing dust–dear stars.It wasperfect.





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/gifts).



> something that i did for aurum's birthday

The rebellion in Ursala quadrant had been irritatingly stubborn. It took Sendak and his fleet exactly ten  _quintants_  to break into their stronghold. The pulsar wind had been particularly tricky to navigate, but Haxus– that brilliant, brilliant man –had suggested to use the gravitational pull from the pulsar to rip the stronghold to shreds.

 

And now… he was celebrating. By treating himself to a dust-bathing session in his flagship.

 

The flagship was quite militant in design, but Sendak had allowed a dust-bathing chamber with a luxurious sight to the open space. A perk of being a High Commander, though Sendak only used it on the rarest occasion such as this one. The tub was made out of dark polished stone that reflected the stars. And the bathing dust–  _dear stars_.

 

It was  _perfect_.

 

The finest volcanic dust mined from a colony under his administration filled the tub just in the right temperature– warm and toasty, as if it was scorched by natural sunlight. Sendak took a deep breath, before shimmying down to get the dust into his undercoat. He re-emerged a moment later, thoroughly dusted, and leaned into the opposite side of the window.

 

Taking one of the brushes, he began to scrub down, taking fine layer of dust, shed fur, and dirt off his body. He took an indulgingly long time to brush his mane, chuffing happily.

 

The second brush was for his ear tufts, while the third brush was to get into his thick undercoat. By the time he was done, he felt much  _much_ lighter. He would need a sentry’s help to dust down again when he stepped out of the tub, but for now, he was content.

 

He took the crest polishing tool next. Pulling out a mirror, he carefully filed his head crest until all the disgusting-looking crust fell off. His head crest might not be as impressive as Emperor Zarkon’s glorious crown, but Sendak still prided himself to have a healthy-looking crest.

 

Once he was satisfied, he put everything back in their place and let himself to relax. The Ursala nebula was quite beautiful, with the swirling colors from the pulsar wind and the remnants of the rebel’s base scattered around.

 

Lulled by the constant hum of his ship, he slid his eyes shut and dozed off.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also on [tumblr](https://xblackpaladin.tumblr.com/), you guys ❤️


End file.
